Transformers prime triple change
by dreadwing346
Summary: a love triangle between to mech and one femme who will win the femme spark OptimusxocxMegatron PS this story it still own by ladysolusprime on wattpaded but sadly she deleted I love this story so much I remember it and rewrote the same if no change and I give full credit to ladysolusprime I don't want people believing that I stole it
1. Character appearance

Character appearance

Name skyblast

Gender femme

Armor color: Dark purple, blue and silver decals

Faction: Autobot/wrecker/Triple changer

Appearance: has similar body is slightly thicker she is tall than Bulkhead yet shorter than Optimus. She has large purple jet wings on back that have blades the edges. She has silver on her neck, abdomen, thighs and peds. Her primary color is purple. She has blue on her cheeks and on tree stripes on her helm. Her insignia is on the outside of her wings.

Personality: she acts much like wreckers do, tend to argue with their commanders, except Optimus of course, loves to fight the 'cons, pull pranks on other 'bots, and love to lob with the allowing her to have two alt modes and transform 2x's faster than a normal cybertranian in her forms she usually has a and spar whit others. She also like being in charge and tends to take command when no one else will.

History: she one of the few triple changers to survive the war, she lost her parents when she was young and she was taken in by Ironhide were like brother and sister they both loved to fight and spar with each other, when they were almost teens in human terms, their parents were killed in accident. They both grew up doing different jobs around cybertron. Ironhide found good work in weapon making business. Skyblast would go around to stealing, she didn't like but knew she and Ironhide had to do these job's to stay together as a family. Finally she was offered training from Alpha Trion who knew about her and Ironhide's situation. She quickly learned how to store and look at information; there she met Orion pax, they good friends, he introduced her to Ratchet. They all became friends and remained that way through the war. When Ironhide died in the war she became a wrecker where she made a whole new family and friends.


	2. Chapter 1

I sighed as I approached the planet, which the coordinates that came in the message, had indicated. This planet was supposed to be rich with energon, yet for some reason it looked as if it didn't. My ship the warphase had little trouble getting here but how that I was close; t would be able to make it. If the 'cons didn't find me before I contacted the Autobots, if they were a live. "Unidentified vessel this Autobot outpost omega one, identify yourself." I hear a deep and powerful voice say. I recognized that voice, it's belonged to the Autobots leader, or commander as he would say. "Autobot outpost this is Skyblast, wrecker and triple changer." I said "Skyblast?! That you? I thought you didn't make off cybertron." I heard a familiar voice of one of the Autobots that was part of wreckers say.

"Bulkhead it's good to hear your voice again plus we wreckers don't break that easy remember?" I said a smile spreading across my faceplate. "I remember sky, how fast can you think you get here?" Bulkhead asked "Maybe tomorrow if I fly as fast I can." I said "We send you the coordinates Skyblast, safe journey and be careful the Decepticons might attack you if they find your ship." Optimus said "Alright I'll be careful, I'll see you guys when I arrive." I said receiving the coordinates.

~Next Day~

I guided my ship towards the coordinates given to me by the Autobots. Suddenly a squadron of bogeys appears on my navigation screen. "Decepticons." I said as they stated to firing on my ship. I dodged most of the shots, but my ship jerked forward as I felt the back thruster get hit. "Scrap!" I said as my ship dove at the ground I braced for impact. The ship hit the ground hard, I lurched forward my arm getting caught between the seat and the armrest. I snarled as I felt pain shoot up my right arm. The ship finally came to a stop; I look up and look out the windshield. Seven vehicon troopers landed in front of the ship. I got up walked to the cargo doors holding my arm. I walked out and saw I had landed in a large forest surrounded by mountains. I looked around, this planet was beautiful, just like cybertron before the war.

A ground bridge opened up as a large red, silver and blue mech came through behind him was a large green mech, a smaller yellow and black mech a same white, red, and blue mech that was the same height as yellow and black mech yet he had the elite guard insignia on his shoulder, and blue and pink femme. I recognized the first mech as Optimus prime, the green mech as Bulkhead and I assumed the femme was Arcee, I heard stories about her on cybertron. "Optimus!" I yelled. He looked over his battle mask covering his face. He nodded when saw me than pull out his blasters as vehicons fired on them.

The others pull out rather their blasters or swords and charged at the vehicons. Optimus ran over to me "Skyblast are you ok?" He said looking at my arm. "I'll be fine prime once I see a medic." I said. He nodded "Alright we'll get you to Ratchet." "Ratchet's still kicking? Can't wait to see the old medic." I said smiling. I notice the other Autobots had taken out the vehicons easily and were walking over. Bulkhead ran over and hugged me tight, though he couldn't lift me off the ground since I was taller than him. "Okay bulk you can let me go now." I said laughing. "My bad." He said letting me and taking a step back.

Optimus walked over standing beside the other Autobots. I look at all them "So this is all the Autobots that made it off Cybertron?" I said "we are few but strong." Optimus said "glad I wont be the only femme here." Said the pink and blue femme. "That's Arcee." Bulkhead said. "I'm smokescreen." The mech with the elite guard insignia said. "It's good to meet you smokescreen." I said "That's Bumblebee." Bulkhead said pointing at the black and yellow mech that had a face mask coving his mouth. I nodded "So where's that old doc bot at?" I said. "Ratchet's back that the base." Acree said.

"Ratchet open a ground brides." Optimus said into his comlink. A ground bridge opened up a few feet away from us. Optimus walked into it first followed by Arcee, Smokescreen, Bumblebee than Bulkhead. I followed not sure what to expect on the other side of the bridge.


	3. Chapter 2

I walked into a large room a small being ran over to me. "Woah your big, I hear you wrecker. How many blasters you packin? How many 'cons have you scraped? How long you known Bulk?" The small female asked. "Sorry Sky this is Miko I'm her guardian." Bulkhead said slightly embarrassed. "Its fine bulk. As for questions I have two blasters and a cannon that comes out of my shoulder. I don't know how many 'Cons I have scraped. Yes I'm a wrecker, one of the tallest and strongest wreckers there is." I said than pulled out the large cannon on my shoulder. It look like the cannon on a tank yet wider and shorter and was purple with silver marks on it. "Woah" Miko said her eyes going wide seeing my cannon. I chuckled and put the cannon back up I saw the orange and white medic that was Ratchet. "so your still kickin huh Ratchet?" I said walking over to him. My pistons maybe rusty but that doesn't mean I'm ready to join the Allspark just yet." He said trying not to smile. I walk over and hugged him. He hugged me back, I was one of the few Autobots that he tolerated beside Optimus. I smiled pulling away and noticed two other small beings both were male. "Skyblast this is Jack I'm his guardian" Arcee said nodding to the male black hair and pale skin. "The other is Raphael. Bumblebee is his guardian." She said looking at the younger boy with brown hair and large red glasses. I nodded "Its good meet of you." I said they both nodded Miko look up at me amazed "your amazing." She said I chuckled as I heard the heavy steps of peds behind me. "Indeed she is Miko." Optimus said. I turned around then smiling. "Indeed Skyblast, how was your journey." He asked I shrugged "well I been bouncing from planet to planet searching for any Autobots, sometimes meeting with 'cons, when I finally received that encrypted message you sent into space. So I started heading this way, though it took longer than I thought it would." I said, I noticed I may been taller than the others but Optimus was still taller than me.

He nodded "We are few but strong, we have suffered losses, yet we have grown. We would relish welcoming a new member into our fold." He said I smiled "well I know the others would glad to have me but both of us know that we have been friends since before the war." He nodded "Yes, though there's always room for new friends." "Indeed there is." I said looking at the others they smiled, Miko sat on Bulkhead's shoulder, jack stood next to Arcee, Raf stood next to Bumblebee "Then I would like to welcome you to team prime." Optimus said holding his hand out indicating the others I smiled "I would be honored to be under you command again Optimus." I said then smile faded as I remembered my brother Ironhide. "You alright Sky?" Bulkhead asked I nodded looking away "Ya I'm fine just remembering past." Optimus put large servo on my shoulder "Ironhide was proud and brave soldier. He was also a good friend, I know he was your brother but can't let his death cloud your judgment." He said knowing the anger that Ironhide's death brought up. "I know Optimus but its hard to forget the past when everything around reminds you of it." I said looking up at him. "Ironhide is always with you, though not in body then in spirit." He said. I smiled "Thank you Optimus." He nodded "Now I thinks its time you got your room." "Alright just as long as the berth is big enough for me to fit in." I said looking down at my body. "Yes we have a berth that you can fit in." Optimus said.

"Optimus would it be alright if I show Skyblast her room?" Bulkhead said Optimus nodded "Of course." I smiled "Well lead the way Bulk." He smiled and started walking towards where the berthrooms where. I followed looking around "So you and Optimus get along well." He said, looking at me. "Bulk I've known Optumis since he was Orion pax, me and him have been friends for eons. Plus before I join the wreckers, I was one of his top commanders, which means we have always been close." I said "Well, its not every day that you see Optimus give someone that kind of attention." He said. I stopped "Bulkhead! Optimus does not have those kids of feelings for me." I said looking at him. He raised his hands in submission the turned and started to walking again. I sighed and followed him what if he have those feeling for me? I though. I shook my helm Optimus was one of my closest friends and my commander, that couldn't possibly happen.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N sorry for the really long wait for an update guy I been really busy with my others stories I almost forgot about this storied until I remember it I do hope you enjoy this chapter

Bulkhead showed me to my room before we walked back to the others were. I saw Optimus standing by the med bay talking to Ratchet I walked over to them "Optimus I need to speak to you about my vehicle forms." I said. He turned around, both he Ratchet watched me "what about your forms Skyblast." Optimus said. "Well as you know I am a triple changer, one of the few to survive, I can have two vehicle forms. With your permission, I would like to keep one of my vehicle forms as aerial mode and the others as some ground mode." I said.

"Alright, I will contact Agent Fowler to see about having you scan a human aircraft." He said, "well I was actually hoping I could keep my Cybertronian aerial form." I said unsure if he would let me or not. He thought it over for a moment "Very well skyblast you can keep Cybertronian aerial form but your ground form it will have to be of Earth origins." He said. "Thank you, Optimus," I said smiling. "Since you are bigger than the other Autobots I will take you retrieve your vehicle form since you are almost my size." He said.

Bulkhead looked at me as Acree and Bumblebee looked at each other. "Alright so when do we leave chief?" I said using my old nickname for him. "Right now, Ratchet will open up a ground bridge." He said. Ratchet nodded and walked over to the ground bridge controls and opens one up. Optimus walks through the ground bridge, I looked at Bulkhead, who shrugged, then I walk into the ground bridge following Optimus. We came out on a small plateau next to a highway at night.

Optimus walked over to the edge and kneeled down on one knee and looked below at the cars passing by. I walked over kneeled beside him "So I'm guessing we're looking for a big truck or car?" I said, "Yes since you are larger than most Autobots, finding a vehicle form for you will be harder than usual." He said watching the cars. I looked at him he wasn't wearing his battle mask so I can see his whole faceplate. He didn't look like how he did when he was Orion Pax, he looked more stern and more leader like I guess those days will never return again I thought then sighed and looked down at the car below.

"Is everything alright Sktyblast?" He said looking over at me when I sighed. "Ya I just got lost in thought that's all," I said still watching the cars below. He watched me for a moment then looked back at the cars. Finally, after a while, I saw car I liked heading towards us. "What about that one," I said Pointing to it. Optimus looked at it "yes that one would do." He said. I smiled than scanned it as it drove by. "Would you like to try it out?" Optimus said standing. "Of course, I would do you even have to ask Optimus," I said standing. He shook his helm, I laughed and transformed into a dark purple hummer H3 with blue and silver decals on the doors, roof, and hood.

I revved my engine and Optimus transformed into a dark red and blue semi. "Lead the way Prime," I said. He revved his engine and drove down and onto the highway, I followed keeping up with him easily, I noticed that I was larger than normal Hummer and my engine was more powerful. Hmmm, the human who owned that car must have had it custom made I thought to myself. I sped up and gently nudged Optimus's back bumper with my front bumper. I saw his side mirror turn to look at me. I let my laughter echo over the commlink "How about a friendly race Optimus?" I said changing lanes and driving beside him. "Skyblast there are too many humans on this highway for us to race." He said. I sighed "Fine." I said then sped up and changed lanes driving in front of him.

I watched him for a moment then flashed my brake lights three times. He slowed down a little thinking I was going to stop. I chuckled and starting driving faster. I didn't go over the speed limit, yet Optimus stayed about 10mphs under the speed limit. "Well someone doesn't like to have fun," I said. "Now is not the time for fun and games," Optimus said speeding up a little. "Awwww, what happened to my best friend that always raced me even though he couldn't beat me," I said trying to lure him into a race. I knew he was a prime and was careful but I knew him better than anyone. I knew his pride would never allow him just sit back and let me brag about me beating him in those races we used to have. He didn't say anything and sped up staying about a foot behind me.

"There's my old friend, now how about that race?" I said trying not to laugh. I heard him sigh "Alright but not on the highway." He said. "Yes!" I cheered and drove off the highway hoping to find a deserted road we could race on. Optimus followed, I knew he would later scold himself for it but right now I knew he would race me. He sped up and gently bumped into my back bumper with the front of his nose of his semi. I look back at him, surprise me that he bumped me back. I drove onto a deserted Road and stopped on the right side.

He pulled up next to me his semi-form was barely bigger than my Hummer forum. "Alright first one to the next mile markers wins." I said hiding happiness and eagerness in my voice, "Skyblaster when we're done we will not speak of this to anyone." Optimus said, "Hmmm, mayyyyybeee." I said. I know if he could shake his home he would. Alright on the count of three we start okay?" I said. He revved his engine in response, my laughter echoed over the com "So the Great Optimus Prime likes to show off?" I said teasing him. He sighs "Will you count down now." He said. I chuckled, "Don't be hasty Ratchet do you mind counting to 3 for me." I said over the Com.

"Why do you want me to count to three?" He said. "Just do it Ratchet," I said. "Fine," he grumbled, "1," He said, both me and Optimus revved are engines "2," He said, I squealed and happily, I swear I heard Optimus chuckle "3." He said. Instantly we both me and Optimus started driving. We both drove fastest we could, Optimus kept up with me surprisingly. after halfway down the road, he moved closer to me and gently nudge me with his side. I slow down slightly surprising with his behavior, Then I realize what's happening I spit up to keep with him, finally we reached a mile marker we were at the same speed or neither one of us could tell which one of us had won.

"Well looks like you can finally keep up with me Prime," I said as we drove beside each other. "Your not as fast as you are," he said, I chuckled and kept driving, Optimus pulled in front of me as if leading me somewhere. Curiously I followed him, he stopped on on a ledge of a small forest on the hill he transformed. and I pulled up beside him and transformed, I looked out at the planet, it was beautiful just like Cybertron. The sun was setting making the skies light up in different shades of blue, pink, red, and orange.

"This planet is beautiful just like Cybertron before the war," I said looking at the sky. "Yes, and now I have two beautiful sky's in front of me," he said looking at me. I looked at him surprised by his words "Optimus." I said. He moved closer to me "Blast, I know we have been friends for eons but since I was Orion Pax I always had feelings for you that went beyond our friendship." he said. I looked up at him not sure what to say he wrapped his arms around my waist and pull my body closer to his. I looked up at him my spark was beating fast, I slowly reach up putting my servos on his chest plates.

He leaned down press his lips against mine. It shocked me at first then I closed my optics and kissed him back, we kissed for a few moments before he pulls away. I looked up at him my Spark felt as if it would burst out of my chest cavity. "Skyblast." He said my name quietly I looked up at him realizing my true feelings for him "Optimus we need to get back to base." I said to bring my own disappointment in my voice he nodded and let go of my waist and step back, "Ratchet sends a ground Bridge." He said into his comlink a ground Bridge open right behind us. He leaned down and kissed the top of my helm before walking into the bridge, I smiled and followed him.


End file.
